Feudal Japan
by Reason 2.0
Summary: This is another redone song... thingy. Inuyasha sings to Kagome why she should come to feudal japan instead of her time. Have fun reading!


Hi Peeps! Reason 2.0 is back again and this time with a story! Just kidding, I've got some more redone song lyrics for you. But I am thinking of writing a story entitled, _The Core_ (yes, just like the movie) in Inuyasha version., so if you've seen the movie, it will be just like it and if you haven't then who cares. So, getting back to this fic-thing, here is an Inuyasha version of Under the Sea (The Little Mermaid) It pretty much Inuyasha singing about why Kagome should come to Feudal Japan, and not stay in her time. So rendition of Under the Sea entitled, _Feudal Japan._

_Feudal Japan_

C'mon Kagome! you don't want to stay up there! Come live life in Feudal Japan, and leave your world behind!!

The grass is always greener

In somebody else's time

You think about staying up there

But that is the biggest crime

Imagine what's waiting for you

Once you break out of your shell

A brand new life awaits you

C'mon on girl jump down that well!

Feudal Japan, Feudal Japan

Darling it's older and a lot bolder

And so much more grand!

In modern times you work all day.

All school work and no time to play.

C'mon Kagome, jump down that well to

Feudal Japan!

Down here you get lots of freedom

And travel from land to land

In your time, you must go to school

With math you don't understand.

But kids in the schools are lucky

They still can go out and play.

One day when they are all grown up

They'll have many bills to pay. Oh No!

Feudal Japan, Feudal Japan

No one to bill you

But they do try to kill you

If they can

But even the demons with great skill

Don't have a constant urge to kill

We've got the spirit, you've got to hear it

Feudal Japan, Feudal Japan

Since life is sweet here

We've got the beat here

Traditionally

In your time you plan out every day

Here you can waste the day away!

C'mon on Kagome, jump down that well to

Feudal Japan!

I've got a cool sword

You'll never get board

Miroku's windtunnel

Sucks you down a funnel

Shippo's foxfire

Makes you perspire

Sango throws hiraikostu

Evil Naraku

Is out to get you

Fluffy's got great hair

And a sword that can spare

Kikyo was dead

But brought back again

And oh Kouga can run!

_[Musical Interlude_

Oh! Feudal Japan, Feudal Japan,

Where demons fight

With all of their might

'Cause they can

What do they got?

A lot of noise

We've got a bunch of really cute boys

Every human here, knows how to live here

Feudal Japan

All of the demons, searching for jewel shards

Feudal Japan

And you are the only one who can sense them

That's why this era's the place to stay

Yeah we got trees here

And life's a breeze here

Feudal Japan

Hey!

--------------------------------------------------------------

So there it is. Yeah… that was really retarded But really funny! So, review if you want, if you don't, you won't hurt my feelings so… yeah.. Oh and thanks to akimi Kaede for helping my figure out a couple of lines. (my not not really sister) So until next time, Reason 2.0 is out! Peace!

_**Here are they original song lyrics**_

Under the Sea 

The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea

The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
(Yeah)  
The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea


End file.
